


Average school day

by Die_tbh



Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [2]
Category: Mari Mari Cutie
Genre: Crushes, F/M, One Sided Love, Unrequited Crush, mari pls stop crushing on levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Just your average school day as Mari, go to school, get accused of sleeping with your teacher. No biggie :/
Relationships: Mari/Levi
Series: Mari Mari Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595587





	Average school day

I woke up at around 6:30 in the morning, I yawned turning of my annoying alarm playing on my phone. I got up and started to get ready for the school day. Sigh... School. I hate school! Everyone is such a snake and they all think i'm pregnant with Levi's child! I mean, I wouldn't mind being pregnant with Levi's child but that's besides the point! Everyone makes fun of me and they all think i'm a hoe, or thot or well, anything similar to that. To say my life was a mess was an understatement. Katie has been missing still as well, I can barely show my face anywhere, I wish mother and father were still here. 

I walk down the stairs as quietly as I can, I go into the kitchen to find a note laying down next to a delicious looking omelette with a heart in ketchup on it. I picked up the note reading what was written.

"Dear my beloved sister Mari, I have decided to go out and look for Katie. When I will be back is unknown, but please do stay safe and have a good day at school, love Lizzy. <3"

Tch, 'have a good day at school', what a joke. I decide to put the note away and eat the breakfast Lizzy had provided me, it tasted great, but Lizzy is an amazing cook after all. I grabbed my backpack full of essential school items and left the house, locking the door behind me of course. I started to walk towards to school, seeing many other people leave their houses, hop into cars or use public transport. I sighed kicking a rock near my foot, Hawaii was a lovely place but it isn't so lovely when your own sister gets kidnapped and the whole world is against you!

I finally made it to school, sucking in some air and letting out a huge breath I open the door and go in. I checked my phone for the time; 8:10. Still a couple of minutes before class starts. I sat down and listened to some music, I had recently discovered this song called 'Don't Graduate, Senpai!' and it is sooo good! I would say I relate, but sadly Levi is way past graduation. I hear the bell ring loudly which means its time for *sigh* class, but at least I have History today! So that means Levi!!!! Oh how I love that raven haired man so much, if only he would acknowledge my feelings for him, but after these rumors have spread I feel as he will never. Doesn't mean I can't dream!

I made my way towards my first class, English. Apparently we have a new teacher here, she is from England apparently, I hope she is nice...

[Timeskip to History class]

Finally! I get to see Levi! Oh I could just squeal so loud from how much I love him!! His beautiful and unnatural magenta eyes, his pale as snow skin, his long and lanky hot bod and ohhhh I could go on forever about this man. I walk into the class, all eyes on me... Of course, cause i'm "pregnant" with Levi's child, stupid snake Lani, I can't believe she would spread such a dumb and unbelievable lie. Worse yet is that everyone believed her!! I sit down in my seat and open up my notebook, ready to take notes on what happens when all of a sudden I hear a whisper besides me. 

"Looks like Mari has decided to show her face after all this time hehe!" A mint coloured hair girl had whispered to her friend mid snicker.

"Omg, you mean the preggers girl? Haha!" The blonde haired girl replied to her friend and they started to snicker meanly with eachother, which made me angry. Ugh! How could they say such rude and mean things with no proof behind it! I just want to kick their faces in, yeah that's what I wanna do. No no Mari, that's too harsh, plus Levi and Lizzy would be disappointed. 

"You two! No laughing in class, to detention." Levi had snapped out at the two girls who's laughing had ceased. 

"Ugh whatever old man!" The mint said, "Yeah whatever teacher who got Mari preggers!" The blonde had said before laughing and leaving.

Levi shook his head and sighed. "Well now that those rascals have been dealt with, please turn to page 125 and read the first two paragraphs." Levi instructed while writing something down on the whiteboard.

I sighed before placing my head in my head. Oh Levi, you don't know how much you mean to me. I wish we could be together forever, but Lizzy says otherwise. I love Lizzy, but she just doesn't understand! She doesn't understand the hot and burning passion my heart holds for the one named Levi, oh how he could take me any day!!

"Mari! Are you paying attention?" Levi had said snapping Mari out of her little day dream.

"O-oh uh-um yes I am!" I replied my face flushing as the class giggled at me. I sank down in my seat out of embarrassment.

Oh Levi, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> No shade to MMC crew but I hate Levi lmao.


End file.
